Prison Of The Mind
by ZodiacFire
Summary: Not Everything In Life Is Strawberries And Champagne...


**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Teen Titans. Do I Wish I Did? Yes. Will I Ever? No.

---

**Teen Titans In: _Prison of the Mind._**

---

The screaming started again.

It was the fourth time this week that the noise had awakened Robin from his bed. Only he could hear it, as he was stationed from his old bedroom to a place where he would have the ability to stop the screams as they came. He took hold of the syringe that lay on the bedside table next to him. A formula for sleep, very heavy…deep…sleep. Slowly, Robin took hold of a nightshirt and left his makeshift room. Steps down to the basement were shallow and cold. Unwelcoming in the least. Shivers ran down his spine as he fought back an emotion that pervaded his skin. The screams were getting louder as he ventured closer to an iron steel door, possibly three feet thick.

Such precautions were needed for these circumstances. A lock and key, coded lasers and security cameras were set up all over and near the room. In the room was something to be handled cautiously, carefully. For whatever lay in the room had no memory of what or who they were anymore. Rage just spilled out of their mouths and mind, no logical thought would ever cross their eyes again. Robin punched in the codes and the red lasers promptly dimmed and disappeared. He handled the small lock with ease and slowly pulled the door open with a lever for it was much to heavy to open normally. As soon as a crack was made, the screams became piercingly louder than before. The Titan shoved balls of cotton in his ears, but it didn't make much difference for what lay before him.

Through dim lights of the gigantic steel room, lay a figure against a wall. Their chains rattled as they struggled fiercely to be free once more. With each scream the chains grew taunt, and then relaxed only to be pulled taunt once more. Their feet where shackled to the ground with iron shoes. No mobility was ever going to be left for them; only their hands were free to feel what chaos was like to run wild. Robin stepped up slowly, and the figure jaunted its head in his direction. The screaming stopped but a moan took its place. A sick sort of wail that only an abdomen-sliced person could utter as they bled to death on a pile of salt. Robin couldn't match wits with the noise as he suddenly picked up his pace and moved forward, readying the syringe in his hand.

"Robin…?"

"Yes…I'm here. Don't worry."

"Robin…?"

He only had to answer once for whomever it was to recognize him. Besides, his name was the only sane word the person could utter before going into hysterics again.

"Robin…?"

"Shhh….Go back to sleep. It's alright." The Boy Wonder stopped and looked at the face of his comrade. Forever red will their eyes shine as tear streaked down their cheeks. Not once did the water ever cease from the person's eyes. Robin held up his hand hesitantly, as if he was scared the shackled figure would lash out and bite it. He held up his hand to their cheeks, watching as the tears stopped at the obstacle, but soon finding another way of falling down. Those eyes were so beautiful once. They were filled with hope and glee, ready to meet the new challenge of the day. So naïve yet so intelligent in their own way. Not even the rest of the Titans could bear to look into the once proud eyes of their friend. Robin held back some of his own as he righted the syringe.

"Robin…?"

The eyes never left his as he slowly injected the mixture into their system. Immediately the red eyes drooped and closed, the crying stopped for only a little while as well as the screaming. The figure's body fell limp against the chains, sores and blood seeped out from the wrist cuffs when they struggled. Now they would have some time to heal before they woke again and screamed that horrible scream. Robin let go a tear of his own as he lifted the shot from their skin. Silently he placed his forehead against theirs, wishing to see their smile once again. He told himself false lies ever since it happened. He wanted to never believe it actually occurred, that when he woke up the next morning, the nightmare would fade away like the rest of his dreams. Alas, he didn't wake up that morning, but in the dead of night when the first of the series of screams had awakened the Titans.

Robin moved his forehead, letting the other's dangle lifelessly to their chest. It won't be until the next couple of days until they would wake up, the syringe was that strong. He closed the door behind him, set the lasers and locked the lock. Made his way up to his room again and fell on top of his bed.

_It's unfair! Why them? Why like this?_

Because nothing in the world will ever go your way. Not in a long shot. A few lucky breaks and you think the world was made just for you. Well it's not and Robin found out the hard way. He thought…no…he knew he was in love. He had it all going for him when he joined the Titans. Friends, love, action. What else would make your adrenaline run? How about your lover going insane, your friends abandoning you because of it and the only action you get is waking up in the middle of the night to give the syringe, yourself, as you look upon their miserable face. The face that saved his, and the rest of the Titans' lives were now masked by unmatchable rage. They took a shot, a needle, that they knew would destroy all that they had ever done in their life. And if they still had a shred of thought, just one, insignificant speck of something sane in their mind, it would drive them crazy to know just how crazy they were. So in reality, no matter what, they were insane through and through. And just like a twisted fairy tale ending…

("Starfire…" Robin turned in his bed and curled up in a little ball, crying…crying…)

…there was no cure.

---

Thanks To **Eventidespirit **For Proofing. : )

Review If You Like And Review If You Don't.

-- ZodiacFire


End file.
